Midnight special
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: [NaruHina] Naruto finally got the nerve to ask Hinata on a date. What do you get when you have a rambunctious hyper overactive ninja, and quiet shy timid girl at a ramen stand, read to find out! A Spin off from the SasuXSaku story From Hate To Love.


Summary: NaruHina Naruto finally got the nerve to ask Hinata on a date. What do you get when you have a rambunctious hyper overactive ninja, and quiet shy timid girl at a ramen stand, read to find out! A Spin off from the SasuXSaku story **From Hate To Love.**

* * *

****

Midnight Special.

Naruto was pacing from one side of his messy apartment to the other side every once in a while tripping over an empty random ramen box. **_Ok Naruto your a ninja, Its just a date with Hinata it cant be that hard to do, you a ninja for gods sake._** Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to his closet to pick out what to wear for his date with Hinata. He decided to go wearing his usual out fit except, since today was going to different and special he would unzip his orange jacket. He examined himself in the mirror.

"Man do I look good or what." Naruto said to no one in particular,

"Or what is more like it." A voice from his window sill said making Naruto turn in his direction.

"Sasuke-teme your here!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah what did you want you made it sound like a life and death situation." Sasuke said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Yeah so your good with girls right?" Naruto asked

"I guess, what is it that want."

"Well I'm going out on a date with Hinata and I'm a bit nervous and I don't know what to do." Naruto blurted out, it was quiet for a few moments and then Sasuke busted out in a fit of laughter.

"You are such a loser, go ask Sakura or someone else." Sasuke said while walking towards the door. Naruto then flung himself at him and continued to beg Sasuke for some quick advice. Sasuke just continued to walk with Naruto clinging himself to him. They had eventually reached the outside and Naruto continued to beg.

"Please Sasuke! Just one tip, come on tell me! Don't leave me Hanging." Naruto yelled. A small cough was heard and Naruto looked to his side and he saw Hinata in a long crimson red skirt that touched the floor and a white shirt. Naruto quickly detached himself from Sasuke and brushed the dirt from him.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, are you reading to go?" Naruto asked hoping that she hadn't seen him begging Sasuke for to long.

"Yeah I am." Hinata said in a quiet voice, Sasuke then disappeared off to do what ever it is that Sasuke does while Naruto and Hinata continued walking.

"So where did you want to go tonight?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, you can choose the place, I'm fine with where ever you want to go. Thats not to say that I don't have an opinion, I just want it to be a nice night." Hinata said, you could definitely tell she was nervous.

"Ok than a the ramen stand it is!" Naruto yelled. They walked in silence for a little bit until they reached the small shack.

"Two pork ramen please one with extra egg!" Naruto yelled. Hinata stayed quiet she thought that Naruto was ordering for her to, that was until he spoke.

"Aren't you going to order?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah sorry um an order of pork ramen as well for me." Hinata said quietly. While they were waiting for their meals Naruto decided to try what he had seen countless over guys do on dates the old yawn stretch and put your arm around your girl maneuver. So Naruto did just that he yawned, stretched, but when he stretched he accidentally hit her in the face.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said while rubbing her cheek. Hinata's face was starting to burn up and was glowing red from the contact. "Don't faint Hinata I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, every time you turn red like this you faint!" Naruto said while thinking. **_What do I do, What do I do? Why is this turning out so bad? _**

"Here take some water!" Naruto yelled as he handed her a glass of water but as he was handing it to her the water had splashed over her top making the top now see through. "Oh No, I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I ruined your shirt, please don't be mad at me." Naruto said frantically as he searched for napkins. When he found some he went to dry her shirt not thinking that he had his hands on her breasts making Hinata even more embarrassed. It just so happened that Neji was walking by at the exact same moment when Naruto had his hands on Hinata's chest.

"Uzumaki! What the hell are you doing to Hinata!" Neji yelled and stormed over. Naruto dropped the napkin and looked over at Neji.

"I was drying her shirt, after I threw water on it." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"I think Hinata can dry her own damn shirt, why were you throwing water on anyway, on a white shirt none the less!" Neji yelled while picking him up by his shirt collar.

"I didn't try it!" Naruto yelled. The two boys continued to argue until they heard a small thump, they both turned around to see that Hinata had fainted from all the commotion and embarrassment.

"Look what you did to her!" Neji yelled

"What I did to her, she didn't faint until you decided to come and ruin our date!" Naruto yelled.

"What you two were on a date? Impossible Hinata is way to young to date, and even if she was old enough I would make sure she was with a better guy than you Uzumaki!" Neji hissed in his face. Hinata began to rise from all the yelling, the guys didn't seem to notice. She tried to get their attentions to calm them both down.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-san..." Hinata said quietly, they didn't seem to hear her.

"You need to stay away from her."

"You need to get over your self!" Hinata was soon getting agitated that they weren't listening, she picked up her ramen bowl and threw it onto the floor, causing both boys to look at her.

"Hinata are you ok?" Both guys asked, but Naruto had also muttered "No not the ramen". Hinata turned red.

"Gomen Teuchi-san." Hinata said quietly to the ramen stand owner.

"Do you see what you do to her Naruto! She never acts like this normally!" Neji yelled. Hinata then turned and fled in the opposite direction of the guys. **_Oh god I just made such a fool out of myself, Naruto-kun must think I'm some psycho now. Why did Neji have to come and ruin it, I'm not five, this was probably my only chance with Naruto-kun and I blew it. Everything turned into such a disaster. _**Hinata thought to herself as she ran to her old training area.

"I'm not done with you yet, but I'm going to find Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he shot off after her.

"Oh no you don't Naruto!" Neji yelled and was about to take off after them both when Teuchi stopped him.

"Someone has to pay this bill." Teuchi said. Neji sighed and payed for the three bowls of ramen and the broken plate. **_Naruto I'm going to kill you. _**

Naruto continued to follow Hinata until he saw he stop at a training field and fall into the grass down to her knees. She put her face into her hands and just sat there. Naruto quietly went over to her and sat down next to her. He stayed quiet he just sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I've ruined our date." Hinata said while looking at the floor.

"No you didn't, I don't care if I'm here sitting in the grass with you or at the ramen stand." Naruto said while looking up at the dark sky. It was silent again once more. "Do you think Neji is going to kill me if we keep seeing each other?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and held back a laugh.

"Neji-san means well you know, he can just be a bit over protective sometimes." Hinata said. Naruto then took the chance to put his arm around Hinata once more, but this time he didn't smack her.

"Tonight was different, but it was fun." Naruto said being serious for once. Hinata laid her head on his chest, trying to seem comfortable, but she still nervous about being with Naruto.

"Well I should probably get you home before Neji uses his byakugan to find us." Naruto said while standing up and holding his hand out to help Hinata up. Hinata smiled and took his hand. They walked in a comfortable silence back to Hinata's apartment. When they arrived they stood for a few moments outside of her apartment.

"Wow its already midnight." Hinata said while looking up into the sky. When she looked down, before she knew it Naruto had moved in for a kiss. He gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips.

"Tomorrow I promise, I will take you out on a better date." Naruto said while kissing her one more time, but this time on cheek, before walking down the path.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"See ya tomorrow Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So this was written for darknesses-light for being the 150th reviewer in my story **From Hate To Love.** I have never written a HinataXNaruto fic before, but I tried my best, I hope you all liked it!

-Fuzzie


End file.
